


Beg For Me

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Slight gaping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: After Chanyeol feels like he's opened Jongdae enough, he wants to hear the other beg for him.Part 2 from Open For Me
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Begging
> 
> This is part two for Open For Me. I love to hear Jongdae begging.

“Chanyeol please!” Jongdae cried out.

The other had two fingers in him, but those two fingers were not enough. Except for the fact that he had just cum. It was too much and not enough at the same time. There was a chuckle behind him, Chanyeol seemed pleased with how the smaller was acting. However, he didn’t seem pleased enough to give Jongdae what he wanted as, instead, Jongdae felt the two fingers continue to thrust into him and a tongue join them.

A mewl from his lips were muffled into the bed and Jongdae clutched at the sheets below him. His hole clenched down around Chanyeol’s appendages, trying to pull him in further. Yet, it seemed that Chanyeol was content to sit behind him and massage at his prostate which pushed Jongdae into a state of constant stimulation. “Chan- Chan, I _need_ ,” Jongdae whined into the bedding as he pushed his hips backwards to meet Chanyeol’s fingers. “ _Please_.” A sob wracked through Jongdae’s body as the larger pulled his fingers away only to thrust three back into him, directly running over his prostate.

“What do you need, baby? What can I do for you?” The voice behind him was gravely, dark as if loaded with untouched potential.

Jongdae turned his head so that he could look back at the other, eyes drinking in the sight of a Chanyeol shimmering in a thin layer of sweat with his lips glistening with spit. Jongdae’s eyes met the others and it was like he was frozen under a predator’s stare. “Chanyeol I need you.”

The smaller could only watch as Chanyeol’s lips twitched up into a smirk. “You have me. Can’t you feel me? You’re so tight around my fingers, like you’re trying to suck me in.” The taller leaned forward, his face nearing Jongdae’s as he whispered huskily, “If you want something else - more - you’re going to have to tell me, Jongdae.”

He then leaned back and pulled his fingers out of Jongdae leaving the smaller slightly gaping as Jongdae whimpered below him.

“Chanyeol, I need you in me.” Jongdae cried out, hips pushing backwards, trying to get Chanyeol to give him what he wanted.

There was a chuckle and a single finger slid around Jongdae’s puckered entrance before sliding in. “I’m in you now.”

Jongdae sobbed and let his head fall back to the bed. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted something else, something more. His body quivering under the barely there touch of the other Jongdae pulled himself up so that his chest was pushed into the bed and his hips were propped up to expose him. His shaking hands moved from the bed to his ass where he gripped at the flesh and pulled it apart to reveal himself to the man behind him. “Please, Chanyeol, I want your cock.”

There was a growl behind him and suddenly Jongdae was full, with something heavy and warm flush against his back. A broken wail came from his lips as Chanyeol pushed into him with one smooth and harsh thrust. Jongdae could feel breath against his ear, and a groan from the other. Chanyeol nipped at the reddened lobe, “I love when you _beg_.”


End file.
